The Chosen One
by Katrina Snape
Summary: This is my first fanfic I've written, and this part's not very good, but it gets better! Promise!
1. Chapter 1

The Chosen One  
  
Prologue  
  
Where there is dark, there must be light.   
Where there is evil there must be good.  
Where there is hate there must be love  
And that is the way it was chosen to be.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
As the bell went for the end of Potions, the group of three friends, Harry, Hermione and Ron, made their way back to the Gryffindor Common room. They were 7th year students in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Feeling slightly anxious, Hermione announced that she had to go and see Professor McGonagall about some homework. She knew this wasn't the truth. She just wanted to find the truth behind her past. What was this necklace she had been given? What did it mean? She had some sort of hunch, after much resasurch in the school library. However, she didn't want to believe it.  
  
Meanwhile, in the common room, Harry was talking to Ron about his concerns for Hermione.  
"Ron?" Harry called to his friend  
"Yeah, what is it" answered Ron, now annoyed because he was losing his game of Chess.  
"I think there's something wrong with Hermione"  
"Probably all that time she spends in the library"  
"No, I mean, really wrong" said Harry, now looking more serious than Ron had ever seen him before.  
"What do you mean, really wrong?" Ron was now seriously worried about Harry, let alone Hermione.  
"She just hasn't been herself latley"  
"Harry, are you feeling okay?"  
"Yes! I'm feeling fine!"  
At that moment, the door to the common room opened, and in came Hermione.  
"I couldn't find the Professor..." said Hermione, but Harry thought she seemed very far off.  
"Hermione?"  
"What is it Harry?"  
"Are...are you alright?"  
"What do you mean" snapped Hermione  
"Well, you just don't seem yourself today"  
"I don't know what you mean" said Hermione, and stalked off to the girls dormitary.  
But inside, she knew he was just as worried about her as she was.  
  
  
a/n: Okay, this was my first ever fanfic, and I think it's a little short. There are seven parts, and the sixth is the longest....I think! I also write cliches occasionally, but my romance stories are the best! And this story gets better, I promise! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
In every generation,  
There will always be,  
A dark lord for the evil,  
And a saviour for the free.  
The one who is picked will only die  
When fighting the dark lord  
To save our lives.  
The only way for her to live,  
Is to be given a gift -  
But the gift must be returned.  
If the gift is not shared,  
Then it will not work.  
If it does not work,  
Then she will not live.  
And that is the way it was chosen to be.  
  
She knew it was her. She just couldn't believe it. But somehow, she had always known it. Thoughts of what she had found out ran through her head as she made her way to Defense Against The Dark Arts. She went in and sat down at her desk, not realising she was ten minutes late. But she was never late. Never. Now he knew there was something wrong.   
Professor Lupin went over to Hermione and put his hand on her shoulder. She was one of the best students, and he knew all his students well enough to know when something was wrong. And he knew something was very, very wrong.   
"Hermione?"  
Hermione said nothing, and sat staring blankly at the desk.  
"Hermione, is something wrong?"  
She remained silent. Lupin called McGonagall into the room and asked her to take the lesson while he took Hermione to see Dumbledore.  
"Professor, I want to come with you" said Harry, standing up. Hermione looked up for the first time, gazing into Harry's beautiful eyes.  
"Not now Harry. I will talk to you later." and he walked out of the classroom, his emerald green eyes not once lifting from Hermione's gaze.  
"Now Hermione, I want you to tell me what's wrong." Dumbledore's strong voice penetrated Hermione's soul. She had to tell him. He would understand. The pale girl began to whisper...  
"In every generation, there will always be, a dark lord for the evil, and a saviour for the free. The one who is picked will only die when fighting the dark lord to save our lives. The only way for her to live, is to be given a gift. But the gift must be returned. If the gift is not shared,then it will not work. If it does not work,then she will not live. But I know now the saviour..."  
She paused, and took a deep breath.  
"Is me."  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron made their way down to the great hall for breckfast. ne hadn't told them the truth, she couldn't. Instead, she told them she was still upset about her parents' murder by Voldemort.   
"So, are you nervous about the Qudditch match Harry?" Ron asked his friend, who was busy buttering toast.  
"Not really" he replied  
"It is your first match as captain, Harry" added Hermione, who, although very preoccupied, was still there for her friends.  
"Well I suppose I am a bit" said Harry, thinking about it  
"Don't worry, you'll be fine" said Ron, in his 'and that concludes the conversation' voice.  
Then the post owls arrived - there was a letter for Ron, and the Daily Prophet for Hermione. But it wasn't just the Daily Prophet she was getting.  
She looked on the first page and knew. He was back. He was coming back for Harry.   
"Harry...."  
"What?"  
"We have to go to Professor Dumbledore. Now."  
And with that, she grabbed Harry by the hand and pulled him up to the table where all the teachers were seated. She walked straight up to where Dumbledore was seated. He looked at her, and knew what she was going to say.  
"He's coming here."  
Dumbledore stood up with a grim look on his face, and turned to face the students.  
"You are all to return to your dormitories immediately" he bellowed. "No student will be allowed out of his or her towers unless I say so."  
There was a dull murmuring amongst the students while they tried to work out why they were being sent to their common rooms. But no one would dare ask when Dumbledore held a stare like that. Except...  
"Why sir?" proclaimed Draco Malfoy. With an even darker look on his face, Dumbledore said...  
"Voldemort is back."  
The dull murmur became a sudden panic as the teachers tried to calm the students down.  
"However..." said Dumbledore over the immense racket which immediately became a whisper at the sound of his voice  
"Among us is the chosen one. The one who can kill Voldemort. I believe you have all heard of her."  
"Her? What do you mean, Her?" Malfoy yelled  
"Who said it had to be male" said Hermione, at that Malfoy stared at her for a second, and then said  
"What do you know, mudblood?" he said, almost lazily.  
"For your information, Malfoy, my father was a wizard. And a very good one too." snapped Hermione  
" Your father was a wizard?" said Dumbledore in amazement. Hermione noticed he shared the look he gave her with the rest of the room.  
" Yes" she said, calmly.  
"But...who?" asked Dumbledore, now almost lost for words.  
"My father..." said Hermione, and paused. "It will have to wait...I'm not sure myself...yet." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Hermione, why didn't you tell us it was you?" said Harry, in his soft, calm voice that he used when comforting someone.   
"Well, for a while I didn't know, but I worked it out when I tried to find out about my past."  
"You could have told us once you knew, you know we'd understand." said Ron - their childhood squabbles were behind him now.  
"But I didn't understand, so I couldn't tell you."  
"That's okay Hermi, I understand" said Harry, softly. She secretly liked it when he called her Hermi.  
Ron then announced that he was tired and went up to the dorm to sleep, which left Harry alone with Hermione in the common room. Hermione was beginning to doubt whether she could really do this. And what if she couldn't? There'd be noone left to protect against Voldemort. Softly, she started to cry. Harry moved closer to her and put his arm around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder, tears still pouring down her cheeks. He tightened his grip on her and it was then she knew she was going to be okay.  
"Harry?"  
"Yea?"  
"Thank you"  
"That's okay"  
The portrait hole opened and in came Professor McGonagall. She looked down at the two snuggled together by the fire, and knew now, the one who could give the gift. But she knew she would have to let him work that out for himself. She was followed shortly by Dumbledore, who said  
"He's on his was Hermione. Do you know what you have to do?"  
"Yes."  
"Then go."  
Hermione got up and began to walk to her dorm, but then turned round on instinct, and gazing helplessly into Harry's deep green eyes, she kissed him lightly on the lips, much to his amazement. She turned, and went to seal the destiny of an entire world.  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Hermione stepped into the dormitary and was immediatly greeted by Lavender...  
"Oh Hermione, you're so brave! How can you do this, just going and duelling with the Dark Lord?"  
"It is my destiny." she replied  
Hermione went to her trunk and opened it. She dug through to the bottom and Pulled out her lucky cloak. That was the cloak she had worn at the beginning of the year when she was made a prefect. She also took out her wand. Again, she remembered it's past owner, as she had done so many times before. The previous saviour, James Potter. And then there was the necklace, worn around her neck, it beared the crest of her generation of witches and wizards. A pattern of detailed vines all tangled, to represent the connection between all witches and wizards. Then, of course, right down the middle, was the half lightning bolt. Identical to Harry's scar. She put the cloak on, and took the wand in her hand. The necklace, as always, was around her neck. She walked out of the dorm and into the common room, where everyone was waiting. Now, all she could do was wait with them.   
"Are you ready, Hermione?"  
"Yes, I am"  
"But aren't you forgetting something?"  
Of course - the firebolt Sirius bought her. She ran into the dorm, grabbed the broom, and bought it back out with her.  
"Now, there is only one thing left for me to do." announced Dumbledore. "Severus, gather the students out in the grounds."  
"Sir?"  
"Do it." Snape went out of the common room to collect the Slytherin students.   
The rest of the people in Gryffindor tower left, except Dumbledore, Ron, Harry and Hermione.   
"Good luck Hermione" said Ron, and hugged her. She kissed him on the cheek.  
"Thanks Ron - I'll need it."  
Ron turned and followed the others.   
"This is a very big responsibility Hermione" said Dumbledore, with a look of pity in his eyes. "Are you sure you can do it?"  
"I don't think I have any choice."  
"Well, good luck, Chosen One."  
And with that, Dumbledore followed just as Ron had done.  
"I guess I have to wish you good luck now eh" said Harry  
"Guess so"  
"Do you mind if I don't actually 'say' it?"  
"What do you..." Hermione was interrupted by Harry grabbing hold of her and kissing her as he had done before. But this time it was different. Hermione felt a rush of feeling towards Harry, and wrapped her arms around his neck. They ended the kiss, and simply stood there, as if waiting for something to happen. It did.  
  
  
Suddenly screams came from outside in the grounds and it was clear that someone had made an entrance. It was also clear, who that someone was.  
"I have to go." Said Harry, and he turned towards the door  
"Wait!" cried Hermione. "There's something I have to tell you - incase...incase I don't make it"  
Harry turned round and looked into Hermione's eyes. She took his hands and said, softly,  
"I love you, Harry"  
Harry kissed her quickly and ran out onto the grounds. Now, it was all up to Hermione.  



	6. Chapter 6

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" a voice yelled around the students gathered outside Hogwarts. "So, you thought you could get away from me? From Lord Voldemort? Well. You would be wrong..."  
A black-clad figure of a man jumped in front of the petrified students who stepped back almost as if on cue. He was one of the most handsome seventeen year olds the crowd had ever seen. Could this really, really be Voldemort?  
"So. Where is the Chosen One? Where is your saviour when you need her most?" Voldemort mocked the crowd with a smirk on his face.   
"I think she's deserted you - mabye she thought you weren't good enough for her - or mabye she's too scared to come out. Don't you think, Harry?"  
"Shut up" Harry growled  
"Is that the best you can do?" replied Voldemort  
"Mabye not" said Harry, raising his wand  
"Expelliarmus!" yelled a voice from the top of Gryffindor tower, and Harry's wand flew out of his hands, and into Hermione's. "Now, Voldemort - we will duel."  
Hermione landed the firebolt, and tossed it to Harry along with his wand.  
"Before that, however, I wish to honor the wand which I will use to defeat you." said Hermione, boldly   
"And why should we do that?" asked Voldemort  
"For the wand gets revenge on all those you killed. Especially James Potter, the chosen one before me, who passed this wand onto me as his dying wish"  
Now Harry understood a lot more - who the chosen one was before Hermione, and now, he knew his father's dying wish. He was falling deeper and deeper in love with Hermione as he watched her take revenge on Voldemort for all those who were victims of his torture. He admired her more than he ever thought he would  
"Ah, Potter. A name you use often? Or do you prefur to call him something more - soppy, or romantic? I think a simple 'Harry' would do the trick, personally"  
This annoyed Hermione more than the death of her foster parents, so she yelled  
"Accio!" pointing her wand at Harry, who then came shooting across and into her arms  
"Oh, so romantic - the two of you standing under the moonlight together. Pity you're going to die - at least you'll die together. Just like Lily and James."  
The two just stood gazing into each others eyes, oblivious to what was going on around them. Harry lent over and began to kiss Hermione sweetly.  
"Well. This is all very boring. Oh well, guess I'll just have to kill you - goodbye"  
With her lightning quick reflexes Hermione let go of Harry and aimed her wand straight at Voldemort's head, pushed Harry back into the crowd and yelled in unison with Voldemort,  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  



	7. Chapter 7

"Hermione!" Harry yelled, as the bolt of green light hit her and shot her up into the air. He ran over towards where she had landed, but it was too late. He put his fingers to her neck to feel for a pulse, but there was no response. He noticed she had something clasped in her hand - a piece of paper. He took it out and began to whisper the writing out loud to no one in particular.  
"In every generation, there will always be, a dark lord for the evil, and a savoir for the free. The one who is picked will only die when fighting the dark lord to save our lives. The only way for her to live, is to be given a gift - but the gift must be returned. If the gift is not shared, then it will not work. If it does not work, then she will not live. If you're reading this, Harry - you know it should be..." then he realized. The gift was love and he had to give it to her. This is why she had to tell him she loved him. He was the only one there to save her. He reached into the folds of his robes and bought out the chain he had always had around his neck. The one with half a lightning bolt. Around her neck was the chain holding the other half of the bolt. Picking the two chains up, carefully Harry completed the bolt.   
Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of white light, and Hermione's body was lifted a meter above the ground, as if held by some mystic force. Hermione's body was turned and put into a standing position. The crowd held their breath, as they waited for her eyes to open. They began to flicker, and Harry took Hermione's hand and stared at her, waiting, waiting. She opened her eyes completely, and planted a kiss on Harry's lips, as if she knew he was going to be there.  
"Hermione, I..." Harry was interrupted -   
"Ssssh, Harry. Don't spoil it." cheers came from the crowd as Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him, knowing she would never lose him again.  
  
"And now, I would like to award Hermione Granger the Order of Merlin, First Class, for the defeat of Voldemort, and saving the entire wizarding world. And, indeed, the muggle world, I might add." Cornelius Fudge, head of the Ministry for Magic, stood in front of Hogwarts and placed the shiny golden medal on its blue ribbon around Hermione's neck. The crowd cheered and threw wands and hats into the air. Then Dumbledore stepped up to make his speech.  
"Quieten down now, quiet - right. Firstly, may I congratulate the following people. Sirius Black, on his return to the wizarding world after the unfortunate mistake made by the Azkaban guards. I'm sure he will be happier back where he belongs, especially with his godson. Also, Professors Lupin and McGonagall, who, as you have probably heard, will be happily married in just a few months time, but, however will be leaving Hogwarts. As happy as we are to see them together is as sad as we are to see them go." cheers came for both these announcements - mainly from the Gryffindor tables. "And, of course, I am delighted to reveal our new Transfiguration and Defense Against The Dark Arts teachers. Teaching Transfiguration will be - Mr. Ronald Weasley! And, of course, teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts will be - Miss Hermione Granger!" huge cheers from all of the students went up - Fred and George Weasley set off some of their indoor fireworks from their Joke Shop in Diagon Alley. Dumbledore quieted them all down and began to speak again.   
"And finally, may I personally congratulate Mr. Harry Potter on his new post as seeker for the English Quidditch team." a tremendous roar came up from the crowd. The students who had been congratulated went and sat down in their seats.   
  
"Hermi?" Harry said, as they traveled down to the Hogwarts Express in the carriages for the last time.  
"What is it Harry?" asked Hermione.  
"I love you" he said softly  
"I know" said Hermione, and kissed him.  



End file.
